The Bet
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Puck gets challenged to kiss every kid in Glee Club. Well, ten down, one to go... KurtPuck


**Summary: **_Puck gets challenged to kiss every kid in Glee Club. Well, ten down, one to go... KurtPuck_

**Author's Note: **_I have been thinking about this for a while now. I mean, Puck seems like the guy to not decline a challenge, and even though none of the Glee kids would challenge him, somebody would. So, to help with my KurtPuck obsession, I wrote this. Enjoy._

For Kurt Hummel, Tuesday was just mostly normal. Wake up, spend an hour getting dressed, go to school, get slushied, get thrown in a dumpster, clean up, go to class, go to lunch, get teased by jocks, go to class, go to Glee, get pushed around by jocks and then go home and iron his outfits while watching the latest episode of America's Next Top Model.

It started off exactly how it usually did; up to the point of going to class and just before he went to Glee. He stopped at his locker before Glee started, telling Mercedes he would meet her there, so there wasn't a soul in the hallway. Most kids tried to get out of the school as soon as the bell rang, and the students that had after school activities got through it as quickly as they could. Nobody wanted to stay in this school for very long; it was painful enough during the day.

Kurt opened his locker, humming a Wicked song as he slipped some books into his locker. He glanced in the mirror hanging in his locker, smiling as he fixed his hair, noticing how good he actually looked. No blemishes, his pores were looking ravishingly clean and his teeth were sparkling.

Footsteps echoing in the corridor startled Kurt as he glanced in the mirror to see Noah Puckerman shuffle toward him down the hall.

"Puck," Kurt said, surprised, as he turned to the boy who seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eyes. The bad boy of the school, and the one who started the torment with Kurt ultimately, looked like he was ready to pounce or something as he just kept walking over to Kurt slowly. His body posture seemed confident and he was confused to what Puck wanted. He raised his eyebrow as Kurt crossed his arms. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

Puck stopped in front of Kurt, not saying a word as he looked him over. Now that he was closer, Kurt noticed the annoyed look that was behind the mischief. He sighed outwardly as Kurt felt his back hit the cold lockers, Puck trapping him in. Kurt's mouth dropped a bit, noticing the look in Puck's eyes, glinting and very blissful. Was he going to get beat up, Kurt wondered. He never saw this look in Puck before, and it was freaking him out. What did he do? Why was Puck acting this way?

Puck seemed unphased a bit as he just stared at Kurt, looking deep in thought as he finally spoke. "Actually, you can help me with something Hummel. I need to win a bet," Puck answered swiftly.

Kurt crossed his arms, trying to maintain his cool but still cowering in case Puck decided to swing out at any time. "What kind of bet?" he asked curiously. He didn't know what kind of bet it was, but judging by the look on his face, Kurt wouldn't like it much. Kurt looked up at Puck, letting out a sigh as Puck grimaced.

"If I told you right now, you'd run. But I'll give you a couple of hints: the same bet applies to all of the Glee Club, minus Mr. Schue, and you're the last one," he answered smoothly. Kurt frowned, thinking about what it could possibly be about. It couldn't be that bad if Mercedes even agreed to it.

"Was this bet something that people agreed to?" Kurt asked curiously. Puck thought about it before shrugging.

"For some, it took more convincing, but yes, they eventually all agreed to it, even Finn," Puck said honestly. Kurt was naturally curious about what the bet was, but if he agreed to it, what could he be getting into? His instincts were telling him to explore this natural curiosity, but he held back. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Any more hints? I will not agree to this bet unless I know what it is for exactly," Kurt said coldly. He tried to push past Puck, but he kept the boy trapped against the lockers.

"Jacob Ben-Israel bet me and I can't even decline a bet from a dorky kid with no friends that think stalking Rachel Berry is fun. This bet involves, well, you and me, it's fairly easy, as long as you don't try to resist of course," Puck said, rolling his eyes. Kurt shook his head, pushing Puck as hard as he could but he didn't budge.

"Well, whatever this little bet is, I will not do it, especially since I do not know what I will be doing with you," Kurt said, disgusted. Puck sighed as he held the fashionista against the lockers, ignoring his protests of sexual harassment.

"Ok, listen here Hummel. I have not lost a bet ever, and I'm not going to start losing now. I have until midnight to finish this, and I intend to finish it right here, right now," Puck growled and Kurt saw how pissed off he was getting, but he didn't budge either.

"What is this bet?" Kurt asked simply. Puck let out a sigh of frustration.

"Making out with every member of Glee Club, alright? The girls were really easy, though it took Goth Chick a bit longer to accept. The boys were a bit more difficult, but hey, it's only ten seconds, right? They all eventually gave in, even homophobic-in-denial Finn. That's the bet. You're gay anyways, so it shouldn't matter to you, right?" Puck told him. Kurt looked at Puck before rolling his eyes, shaking his head.

"I am not going to kiss you because of a bet. I am not going to kiss you at all. I'd rather kiss Jacob," Kurt said, disgusted. Puck looked a bit offended.

"Aww, now that is a bit harsh, don't you think Hummel?" Puck asked. Kurt shook his head as he managed to shove Puck out of the way, long enough to stalk past him, shutting his locker as he moved down the hall.

"Hell no. It is ridiculous that you even accepted it. I will never kiss you, you dirty pig," Kurt told Puck, who followed him down the hall. Puck raised his eyebrow and before Kurt knew what was happening, he was shoved back up against the wall with Puck attacking his lips. Kurt was too shocked to move, even as he felt Puck's lips on his. His head was spinning as his body immediately reacted by kissing back, his hands wrapping around Puck's neck. He wasn't completely aware of what was going on; all he knew was that he was kissing Noah Puckerman.

Maybe it was because it was his first time kissing a boy, or maybe it was because Puck was more experienced, but whatever was the case, Kurt found himself to be enjoying it. Both boys fought for control of the kiss, Kurt feeling a bit hot himself.

It was only when Puck's tongue slid into Kurt's mouth, practically jamming down his throat that Kurt finally managed to push him away. His eyes were wide and conflicting emotions pushed through his mind.

"What the hell was that Puckerman?" Kurt shrieked out angrily as Puck smirked a bit.

"I told you I was going to win the challenge," Puck said proudly. Kurt swallowed deeply as he leaned against the lockers, trying to piece together everything. Puck straightened up and turned.

"See you in Glee, Hummel," Puck said before he disappeared around the corner. Kurt's mouth was open slightly as he slid onto his butt, trying to figure out why exactly he kissed back. He touched his lips gingerly, feeling them tingle slightly. Damn Puck and his good kissing. Something was behind the kiss though, and at the moment, Kurt didn't know what it was. But he knew avoiding Puck was the best thing to do. He couldn't possibly have liked that kiss. It didn't mean anything, to either of them.

Repeating that in his mind, Kurt slowly got up, as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder, before heading to Glee club, telling himself that their encounter would not be told at all. Not even to Mercedes.

**Do you guys like it? Yes, I think I will make this remain a oneshot, mostly because I know I won't update it if I make it a multichapter. I was thinking of writing more KurtPuck oneshots. If you guys have any requests, then send them in. I'll do them for any couple really, if you really want one. **


End file.
